48 Hours
by Wolfe14
Summary: Set five years after the events of Kim Possible. Kim and Shego have settled down as a couple and now Kim is pregnant with a kid. Leave it to Shego's family to screw with her as Shego's mother shows back up and is determined to be a part of her life by kidnapping Kim. Needless to say Shego isn't to happy and this isn't going to last two days.
1. Chapter 1

This was a request by a guy I will call Jeff. He asked me a while back if I would be willing to do it, I answered yes and I went on to write it. Now I have it completed and I will begin to post it once a week. So tell me what you think and also when I began writing this I had not read A Small Possibility. I have recently read it after completing in and I realize that these are very similar. That was not my intention, I was given the prompt by someone else. Chapters are also very short and they are very similar to the format of 24, so this whole story will be only around 2,500. Okay, I am done rambling, so tell me what you think and make sure to check out the AlpacasMafia Hitlist for more info on what is going on!

 **12 AM**

 **Possible-Go Residence**

 **48 hours left**

A woman was standing on a hill not far from the house. This house was where Kim Possible was living. Luckily she did not see Shego return, so Kim was vulnerable.

She motioned with her hands to the man behind her, " _Move out_ ,"

They nodded and made their way to the house. Quietly they entered and they found the redhead laying down, fast asleep. A needle pricked her skin and released a sleeping drug into her system.

"No, don't come near me," A sleeping Kim mumbled.

The largest man slung her over his shoulder and made his way out, silently, followed by his crew. They left without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

**6:45 AM**

 **Detroit**

 **approximately 41 hours left**

"Ugh," Kim sat up holding her head, "where am I?" She asked.

She looked at her surroundings. It looked like a house, not hers, but a house. Though there was something off. The furniture looked wrong, plastic maybe. Kim walked over to the chair to check her hypothesis. She ran her hand down the back, it was smooth.

"Plastic?" Kim asked herself, more curious than worried.

Her senses had waned over the last few months after making the bold decision that she wanted a kid and she felt her inner scientist grow more as a result. She was more curious in dangerous situations that she was worried.

Shego would always tease her and say that she was going to get herself killed trying to figure out how Drakken's inventions hovered.

"Wait, is everything here plastic?" Kim asked herself as she began to brush her hand against all of the surfaces to find that they were, indeed, plastic, "curiouser and curiouser," she clucked her tongue, referencing one of her favorite stories when she was a kid.

She decided to explore the house and found that it was fully furnished.

"Okay, now this is just wrong. Sick and wrong," She muttered to herself, kidnapped in the middle of the night and put in some Barbie dream house.

She found a bedroom and flopped down on the bed, "Maybe if I go to sleep I will be back home," She said, in a vain attempt to calm herself down.

She sighed and just closed her eyes, praying for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**9:00 AM**

 **Possible-Go Residence**

 **39 hours left**

"Yo! I'm home, the job took longer than-" Shego stopped when she found the window to their bedroom open.

To most people this is normal, but to Shego, well she knew better. The always had their windows closed and bolted, because they had a lot of enemies. The windows just helped alert them when they got it, but here this window was, open. And the bed was unmade, strike two. Kim was always very OCD when it came to her bed, it needed to be made. The third and final strike was that there was no note explaining that she wouldn't be out.

On it's own, that is not very damning evidence, she may have forgotten, though combined with the unmade bed and the open window, there was a problem. A huge problem.

Shego ran downstairs and phoned the police, it wasn't long until they arrived.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Go?"

"Mrs. Possible-Go, but anyways, someone took her,"

"Who?"

"Do you not know who the hell I am?"

"No,"

"Dear god, I am going to be working with incompetents," Shego growled.

"Ma'am, just calm down,"

"Yeah, no. Okay, lemme tell you something, we have a lot of enemies, a lot. One of them came and took my wife, Kim Possible,"

"Kim Possible?"

"Possible-Go, technically, but yeah,"

"So, how do you know?"

"Open window, unmade bed, no note,"

"That is hardly good evidence,"

"Our windows are bolted shut, she always makes the bed, and almost never forgets a note. This is bad, oh no this is bad!" Shego started to panic.

"Calm down, we will find her. How about you go for a walk and get some fresh air?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, okay, I will," Shego left the house and walked up to a hill that overlooked their current place of refuge.

When she arrived out of the corner of her eye she saw the sun glint off of something.

" _A camera?"_ She thought.

It wasn't. It was a familiar pair of binoculars. With the initials NG carved onto the side.

"Mom!" Shego growled, "that crazy bitch really did it this time," She briskly made her way to her house.

"I know who did it!" She yelled.

"Really who?"

"Natasha Gomez. My batshit insane, abusive, mother,"

"How?"

"These," Shego threw the pair of binoculars at the officer, "take those in and you will see that I am right," She said.

"Okay, I will have them scanned," He said, but Shego didn't hear him. She had already left.


	4. Chapter 4

**12:20 PM**

 **Drakken's lair**

 **Approximately 36 hours left**

"Where is she?" Shego snarled, throwing plasma at a helpless Dr. Drakken.

"Who?" The terrified blue man squeaked from behind a wall.

"You helped her, didn't you?!" Shego screamed.

"Who?" Drakken began to cry out of fear.

"Natasha Gomez!" Shego snarled.

"Her? The crazy woman who beat up Hench?"

"Hench," Shego growled.

Of course it wasn't' this buffoon. He didn't even know where she lived. Though she did know where Hench is. Without a word to Drakken, Shego turned and left and headed on her way to Hench's HQ.


	5. Chapter 5

**1:00 PM**

 **Detroit**

 **Approximately 35 hours left**

"I knew you would wake soon, my dear," A sickly sweet voice cooed as soon as Kim opened her eyes.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" She asked, barely conscious.

"I am your mother-in-law. My name is Natasha Gomez, though call me mom,"

"Mom? Hang on, where am I?"

"In the ideal environment so I can be the first to see your child, besides you of course,"

"You? Be the first? When Shego comes for me, you'll be sorry you ever tried," Kim scoffed.

"Shego doesn't have the brains to find me. Never was to bright. Though I still love her anyways,"

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because I want to see my granddaughter,"

"How about a card? Or show up and ask to be there? Or anything else that did not involve kidnapping me and possibly endangering my child?"

"Shego never would have gone for it,"

"I could have convinced her, now you will probably never see her,"

"Nonsense. It isn't too long and Shego could not possibly find us,"

Kim just couldn't comprehend what was going on. And she was so tired, just so tired. So Kim just fell back down on the pillow and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hench lair**

 **4:00 PM**

 **32 hours remaining**

"Why hello, Hench," Shego said ominously.

"What do you want you second rate sidekick?" Hench said with false bravado, so she hopefully did not see how afraid he was.

"Sidekick, huh?" Shego said, green flames dancing along her fingertips.

Hench gulped, "What do you want?" He asked again.

"You know. Where. Is. My. Mother?"

"Detroit!" Without hesitation Hench spilled everything he knew.

"Thanks," Shego said.

Hench gave a sigh of relief, followed by a gasp of shock as a green plasma ball flew right at him, obliterating his desk and burning him in a few places.


	7. Chapter 7

**Detroit**

 **12:00 AM**

 **24 hours remain**

To say that Shego was pissed would be a huge understatement. She had to wait forever it seemed before the plane actually came and it took forever to get over to Detroit. Now she had to comb the streets searching for the lair. She began with all of Dr. Drakken's old lairs, then other random smaller ones.

Frustrated she decided to try a different approach. She began investigating powerflow. For the most part it seemed concentrated in three separate areas—all on other sides of the city.

"Shit," Shego muttered.

She began her search in the northern part.


	8. Chapter 8

**Detroit**

 **6:00 AM**

 **18 hours remain**

Kim was growing tired of this old bat—her constant gloating got real old real fast. Kim had began to tune her out, honestly she could care less about how Mego had gotten perfect scores on his SATs. Or how the Wegos are now teachers at a local elementary school. And especially how Shego was her biggest disappointment.

Honestly at this point Kim was three seconds away from beating the hell out of the woman. Though she did not want to risk anything. After hours of pointless babble Kim just stood up and walked into another room. Fuck it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Detroit**

 **10:45 AM**

 **approximately 15 hours remain**

"That was a waste of time," Shego muttered as she drove to the western location.

She had searched every building and came up with nothing. The process was mind-numbingly tedious and with luck she only had to do it one more time. With a low growl she got out of her car and began the tedious process again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Detroit**

 **12:00 PM**

 **12 hours remain**

"Would you just shut up?!" Kim yelled at the woman who insisted on talking to her even through a locked door.

"Why? Just one more, you must hear about my little Hego," She cooed.

"I am done, I swear to god I am going to kill you twice over once I am back in shape," Kim growled.

"Seems like my daughter has rubbed off on you,"

Kim just rolled her eyes and closed them in a vain attempt at falling back asleep. The woman just kept going on and on.

"Oh Shego, come and get me out of this,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Detroit**

 **6:00 PM**

 **6 hours remain**

"Just one more house to check. If she isn't there," Shego didn't finish her thought.

She stopped outside a two story house and popped the window. She slid in and the first thing she saw was a control panel. It was overlooking a doll house and in one of the rooms she saw Kim curled up in a corner.

"That bastard," Shego hissed.

Looking around for an entrance she saw a metal door. Studying the door for a few seconds Shego figured that it wouldn't be too hard to break the door down. So that it what she did. She paused a moment and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't hear any alarms.

She slithered down the hall and came to another door. She busted this one down and saw a thin corridor. She entered and saw that this was a maze.

"Think I'm a mouse still, Mom?" Shego said to herself.

She blasted the walls with plasma only to find that that did not work. With a grimace she set about figuring a way through this maze.


	12. Chapter 12

**Detroit**

 **8:00 PM**

 **4 hours remain**

Kim got this feeling that she couldn't explain. A feeling that soon she was going to get out of here. It truly perplexed her. The feeling was a good one, because anything was better than listening to this crazy old lady. So with a good feeling Kim felt like she could close her eyes and sleep once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Detroit**

 **10:00 PM**

 **2 hours remain**

"Finally!" Shego yelled as she made it out of the maze. That maze was way too long in her opinion.

Though now she could see a massive doll house and she could also hear her mother.

"NATASHA!" She yelled, setting herself ablaze as she leapt at the house, burning right through one of the walls.

Startled the woman jumped, "What the hell? How did you?"

"I have grown a lot smarter than you can even imagine, Natasha. Now come and dance, so I can show you what happens when you touch my Kimmy. And Imma give you a hint, it's not pretty,"

With an evil grin Shego lunged at her mother and delivered a flaming kick to the old woman's side. She followed that up with a plasma blast on the already wounded woman.

Lifting her mother in the air by her throat Shego gave the woman an evil grin, "I heard burns are all the rage in hell,"

"Please, I just want to see my granddaughter,"

"Then maybe you should have tried a more, diplomatic approach?"

Kim emerged from the room that she was hiding in, "Let her live, honey. I can call GJ and have them pick her up and us. We can throw her in jail, better her live in humiliation then killing her,"

"Fine," Shego said, lowering her mother.

"Thanks," Kim gave her a smile.

"Just this once," Shego smiled back.


	14. Chapter 14

**12 AM**

 **Middleton**

 **0 hours remain**

"Kim! I was so afraid, like you went missing and the cops told us and Shego was gone and-" Ron paused when he saw Shego giving him what he christened 'the look'.

"Kim, are you sure that you are fine?" Kim's mom asked her.

"Yes, I am sure, I am fine," Kim said.

"That was, like, so scary. Like I was LMS, and wow," Monique said worriedly, "why didn't you get us?"

"Because you'd slow me down,"

"We wouldn't!" Ron said, indignantly.

"You especially,"

"Why does everyone pick on me?!"

"Because you're an easy target,"

Ron groaned.

"Shego, be nice," Kim said.

"But I don't wanna! I just saved Kim here and I wanna be mean to someone," Shego mock whined.

"Come on, when did you last sleep?"

"Ah, um… I think… I haven't slept like at all in the past 72 hours or so,"

"Then let's get you to bed," Kim took Shego's hand and led her upstairs, "you guys should go home," Kim said looking back at the people gathered in the living room.

Kim laid down in bed and Shego fell in next to her.

Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and whispered into her ear, "Good night,"

"Good night," Kim whispered back.

Slowly their breath synced up and soon they were asleep, exhausted from a chaotic few days.


End file.
